plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 September 2016
01:20 underwater 01:22 I managed to find PvZ2C, though 01:23 Actually PvZ2CHD and regular 01:23 weird 01:24 imma try 2C it looks kinda fun 01:27 "Item not found." 01:40 hello my baby 01:40 og 01:47 mmm yes bb 02:11 (Ded) 02:28 (rip) 02:30 welp 02:30 this chat is dead 02:41 Hello Peeps \o o/ 02:41 Heya nick 02:41 Sup 02:42 Hi 02:45 Hey. 02:45 Who helped you change your background, TNS? 02:46 Guys 02:46 Google+ said i used "pornographic content" somewhere 02:46 Because i tried to change my profile pic to a white screen 02:46 10/10 02:47 Wow 02:47 Really 02:47 Invisible dicc confirmed 02:47 Yeah i got like 2 warnings on google+ 02:47 (sarcasm) 02:47 lol 02:47 Google has some special vision 02:48 Google's the one who's watching pornographic content 02:48 (ytoll) 02:48 (troll) * 02:48 I'm going to screenshot this srsly 02:49 http://imgur.com/2lfj653 02:49 It reads something like 02:49 What language is that? 02:49 "Your content recently violated one of our policies. It's not permited to use sexually explicit/pornographic content" 02:49 Portuguese (brazillian) 02:50 gtg 02:50 LOL 02:50 k bb 02:53 PPM, Oreo, maybe? 02:59 Eh 02:59 Ok 02:59 02:59 Thanks 03:03 Anyway, do you know who Rose-Supreme is on PVZ Wiki? 03:05 No. 03:24 E 03:24 Damn 03:24 What's the code for wolf zombie in the zombies section? 03:39 Umm 03:39 Hello? 03:39 Unlocked Trials of Gnomus 03:39 GG no re 03:40 umm 03:58 I made 89 edits out of my 224 ms on Levels (oh) 04:02 I typed Wall-but bowling, then Wall-mut bowling before finally typing Wall-nut bowling 04:07 hive magic star 04:08 hey 04:14 I honestly thought that was Starfruity and went to his profile to check if he changed his name T_T 04:16 PPM? 04:16 Are you here right now? 04:16 yes? 04:17 I am? 04:17 You also have PVZ2C? 04:17 For ios 04:17 Yea? 04:17 04:17 I have it 04:17 Is the event still active? 04:17 Yes 04:17 Ah 04:17 Extended by 6 days 04:17 So therefore, they must have been kind to extend it for the whole world 04:18 Yeah 04:18 I think Popcap China knows the flaws of the Int Popcap 04:18 but International Version is not that generous 04:18 LOL 04:18 I posted that on the chiese discussion 04:18 Before you said that 04:18 They know to cut down the length of the stages 04:18 Think about it 04:18 Yeah 04:19 How many stars do you have in total? 04:19 312 for Ios 04:19 I have 360! LOL 04:19 360 04:19 the ! is an exclamation mark 04:19 So you have already unlocked all star rewards 04:19 Umm 04:19 *the 04:19 Yea 04:19 I love the Pepper-pult onw 04:19 one 04:20 I don't play PvZ2C as much now 04:20 Highest is a level 3 pepper-pult (level 3): 330 stars 04:20 lol 04:20 the napalm pepper is great 04:20 BTW 04:20 Yes? 04:20 I still haven't got a single fudging badge 04:20 after i edited so many articles 04:20 "so many" = around lke 15 04:20 IDK why 04:21 I am more active on MS lately 04:21 I need to be ready to download the new PVZ2C version 04:21 It could pop up any moment 04:21 So I need to be ready to download it 04:21 Eh 04:22 Right 04:22 By following the thread 04:22 I can keep up with the versions 2016 09 12